Vampires
by mikomi-hako
Summary: Ryô verra ses plus intimes convictions s'effondrer une à une....
1. Il était une fois

Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois...  
  
Voilà une fic qui met venu en lisant celle de Kaori_2 requien pour les Enfers. Ça n'a pas grand chose à voir sauf que c'est du fantastique. Donc j'hésite à la mettre soit dans lemon, soit dans le Journal des Mondes. On verra bien.  
  
Il était une fois une jeune femme d'une beauté tout à fait remarquable. Une de ces femmes que l'on ne voit que dans les magasines, magnifiques car retouchées de façon acharnée à l'ordinateur. Cette jeune femme avait aussi bien une beauté physique qu'une beauté du coeur. Elle était tout pour un homme. Elle représentait la vie pour cet homme, son seul moyen de survie.  
  
Ils étaient donc un couple qui s'aimait sans se l'être dit et qui travaillait ensemble. Ils s'entendaient à merveilles quand il s'agissait de travail mais beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait d'autre chose.  
  
« mais tu vas te réveiller à la fin????? » hurla kaori  
  
Elle était au bord du lit de son partenaire qui ronflait gaiement la tête posée sur son traversin. Kaori souleva vivement les draps et remarqua que Ryô ne portait sur lui que.... en fait il ne portait rien du tout. Elle se mit de nouveau à hurler pour une autre raison que précédemment et sortit une de ses innombrables massues pour obsédés notoires. Elle encastra Ryô contre le sol en lui ayant préalablement fait traverser son lit.  
  
Elle quitta la chambre d'un pas pressé et nerveux. Elle claqua fortement la porte avant de descendre en grommelant vers la cuisine.  
  
Ryô regarda bêtement devant lui.  
  
« Il ne doit pas y avoir de travail aujourd'hui.... » lança-t-il en se grattant la tête. Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche.  
  
Il descendit quelques minutes plus tard et sentit une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine. Il était midi passée et lui comme un noceur, il avait fait la fête une bonne partie de la nuit, dépensant l'argent qu'il n'avait pas. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte de la cuisine pour ne pas se faire violemment attraper par Kaori mais la scène qu'il vit le foudroya sur place. Kaori était là, juste devant lui, les mains appuyées contre le lavabo. Elle avait la tête baissée et il entendait des petits bruits comme des sanglots. Et là, il sut tout de suite qu'elle pleurait. Même s'il se faisait passé pour un mec indifférent, il n'arrivait pas à rester insensible à ça. Il se doutait bien du pourquoi de ces larmes.  
  
Il quitta doucement la cuisine et fit plein de bruit pour que sa partenaire l'entende. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec elle. D'ailleurs les discussions sérieuses ce n'était pas son fort loin de là. kaori essuya les larmes du revers de sa manche et posa les plats sur la table. Ryô s'assit en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les yeux rougis de sa partenaire. Pourtant il les voyait. Son coeur les voyait et il se serrait comme à chaque fois où il la surprenait à être triste.  
  
Kaori ne parla pas au cours du repas. Elle se contenta de manger un peu et de débarrasser la table. Elle servit le café dans le salon et derrière son journal, Ryô la fixa intensément. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué mais Kaori était très pâle et elle avait maigri. Pourquoi s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant?  
  
Elle était sa partenaire, sa Kaori et elle allait mal. Si seulement ça ne touchait que les sentiments, il aurait pu jouer les autruches et se cacher la tête sous le sable mais apparemment la santé de kaori en dépendait. Il devait alors savoir ce qui se passait une bonne fois pour toute. Se mourrait-elle d'amour?  
  
Ryô se détestait quand il pensa à ça. Il se détestait de ne pas l'aimer comme elle le mériterait avec ferveur et passion. De ne pas être capable de lui montrer les abysses de son coeur.  
  
Elle était là, assise sur le canapé, à portée de bras. Elle regardait les infos qui n'arrêtaient pas de répéter qu'une série de meurtre inexpliquée avait eu lieu en 15 jours. 6 femmes auraient été vidées de leur sang en pleine nuit. L'autopsie révéla qu'elles portaient toutes 4 marques au niveau du cou.  
  
Kaori semblait comme absorbée par cette histoire. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers son partenaire.  
  
« A ton avis? » demanda-t-elle simplement sans aucun sentiment apparent.  
  
« Sûrement des vampires!!! » dit-il avec une mine effrayante.  
  
Il pensait faire peur à Kaori pour la détendre un peu mais elle resta stoïque. On aurait dit une statue de verre, magnifique et extrêmement fragile. Ryô la fixa quelques instants et s'arrêta quand elle reposa ses yeux sur l'écran de la télé.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Ryô alla voir Miki pour se renseigner auprès de sa partenaire.  
  
« Tu l'as enfin remarqué Ryô. »  
  
« Tu dois savoir ce qui lui arrive non? »  
  
« je le sais oui et non » répondit Miki  
  
« Comment ça oui et non? »  
  
« Elle m'a un peu parlé. Elle m'a dit que depuis quelques temps elle faisait de drôles de rêves aussi beaux qu'effrayant. »  
  
« Et ils parlent de quoi ses rêves? »  
  
« D'un homme qui l'appelle sans cesse. Elle marche en direction de cette voix mais rien, personne. Elle baisse la tête et en dessous il y a un gouffre d'où elle entend des gens hurler à la mort. »  
  
« mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve débile? » lança-t-il en l'air  
  
« Ce n'est pas débile! Elle se réveille quasiment toutes les nuits depuis 15 jours. Elle ne mange presque plus et pleure souvent et toi tu trouves ça débile? »  
  
« pardon » dit-il d'une voix éteinte  
  
« Moi à ta place j'essaierais de savoir pourquoi elle fait ce genre de rêve. »  
  
Ryô quitta le café et marcha pendant une heure en ville. Il réfléchissait. Il essayait de comprendre le sens profond des rêves de Kaori. Il voulait savoir ce que voulait lui dire son inconscient. Puis soudain, la réponse fut claire pour lui. Les gens qui hurlent, cette voix grave: ça représentait son univers. La mort, les pleures, la tristesse c'était le monde de City Hunter et kaori était en plein centre de cette histoire. Elle marchait parmi les cadavres sans jamais atteindre la voix grave, celle de Ryô, sans réussir à atteindre l'homme et ses sentiments.  
  
C'était les conclusions de Ryô et deux réponses s'imposaient: soit tout lui avouer, soit la quitter. La deuxième solution n'était pas envisageable. 


	2. Des mots troublants

Chapitre 2 : Des mots troublants  
  
Quand Ryô rentra il était tard. Kaori dormait déjà. Elle était allongée sur le canapé du salon. Elle avait attendu Ryô. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda pendant quelques minutes. Au moment où il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans son lit, ses lèvres bougèrent et une phrase incompréhensible en sortit. Ce n'était pas du japonais, ni de l'anglais. En fait ça ressemblait à de l'italien mais de l'ancien italien de la Renaissance. Il ignorait que kaori parlait cette langue et puis le ton de sa voix était tellement chaude et suave.  
  
Puis elle se réveilla et vit son partenaire encore surpris par le comportement de celle-ci.  
  
« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres Ryô? »  
  
Apparemment elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir parlé en italien il y avait à peine une minute.  
  
Elle se leva sans attendre la réponse de son partenaire et monta dans sa chambre. Ryô la regarda sans rien dire. Il avait retenu un fragment des paroles incompréhensibles de kaori. Il alla donc voir le professeur en espérant qu'il puisse l'aider sur ce point. Ses relations lui permit de traduire ce fragment de phrase mais le linguiste était étonnée d'entendre ces mots.  
  
« Il n'y a que peu de personne qui connaissent encore cette langue » dit le linguiste au téléphone.  
  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie? »  
  
« En fait il s'agit d'une phrase tiré d'un très vieux manuscrit du 13ème siècle. Selon la légende, il aurait été écrit par le premier des Vampires, le Comte Villardi »  
  
« Un vampire? Et pourquoi pas un loup garou pendant qu'on y est! » lança Ryô narquoisement.  
  
« Il s'agit d'une légende mais d'après son médecin, il aurait ressuscité et aurait présenté de drôles de symptômes. »  
  
« Il lui aurait pris l'envie soudaine de boire du sang et de dormir dans un cercueil? C'est ridicule! » continua Ryô  
  
« Chut Ryô!!!!! On peut faire croire qu'un homme est mort au point de ne plus entendre battre son coeur, tu devrais le savoir non? De plus, des problèmes psychiques et biologiques peuvent faire penser à du vampirisme! Alors maintenant tais-toi, vu? » ordonna le professeur.  
  
Ryô se sentait comme un gamin qui aurait di une énorme bêtise. Il s'assit près du téléphone et écouta sans rien dire.  
  
« Juste avant de mourir, il écrivit ce manuscrit pour dire ce qu'il était: un vampire. Il raconte notamment ses conquêtes, sa façon d'opérer etc.... J'ai eu en main cet écrit mais en le lisant j'ai cru perdre la tête alors je l'ai brûlé. »  
  
« Mais et la phrase que Ryô vous a dite, elle veut dire quoi? »  
  
« Littéralement elle signifie: tu es celle que je cherche depuis tant d'années, attends-moi je viens te chercher....... Le Comte Villardi était persuadé qu'il avait une âme soeur qui traversait les temps avec lui et qu'à chaque réincarnation, ils se retrouveraient. »  
  
« Ce qui voudrait dire que celle qu'il cherche serait Kaori? » demanda le professeur devant le regard plutôt surpris d'un Ryô incrédule.  
  
« Oui apparemment c'est ça. »  
  
« Mais c'est complétement absurde! Ça voudrait dire que le Comte Villardi aurait plus de 7 siècles? »  
  
« Pas le corps de Villardi mais son âme oui. Elle se serait réincarnée dans un corps et aurait repris le court de sa vie se prenant pour un vampire. » ajouta le linguiste  
  
« et donc l'âme de kaori serait l'âme de la jeune femme qu'il recherche. » rajouta le professeur.  
  
« Attendez j'ai une vieille illustration de la jeune femme en question, je vous la scanne et vous envoie tout de suite. »  
  
Dans le silence le plus complet les deux hommes attendirent l'arrivée de ce papier. Le professeur prit le portrait et resta pantois devant le visage. Il le tendit à Ryô qui se figea sur place. Ce visage... c'était le sosie de Kaori mais avec les cheveux tressés.   
  
« mais il y a une chose que je ne vous ai pas dite concernant la jeune femme et le Comte Villardi. Il y avait une troisième personne, un homme. C'était l'époux de la jeune femme. Le Comte l'aurait tué pour récupérer la jeune femme et faire d'elle sa compagne de force. »  
  
« Et comment c'est fini cette histoire? »  
  
« Elle aurait demandé à son frère de la tuer avant qu'elle ne devienne un vampire. »  
  
« Voilà qui est réconfortant » lança Ryô visiblement irrité par cette histoire.  
  
Ryô rentra chez lui en marchant. Il avait vraiment besoin de sentir l'air frais sur son visage pour s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Lui qui n'était pas du genre à croire à ces histoires, il ne savait pas s'il fallait donner du crédit à celle-là. Mais le problème c'est qu'il y avait plus de point en faveur de cette histoire que contre. Les rêves de kaori, ses paroles, sa pâleur, sa ressemblance avec ce portrait etc..... Mais comme il était plutôt du genre à marcher à l'instinct, il se promit de voir comment les choses évoluaient avant d'agir.  
  
La nuit était trop bien entamée. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit dans la seconde qui suivit. Mais son sommeil fut lourd et agité. Il rêva de Kaori mais dans sa version pré renaissance avec des cheveux longs nattés et une robe bouffante bordeaux. Elle semblait lui parler mais il ne comprenait pas les paroles, du moins, il ne comprenait pas tout. Il commençait à en saisir le sens comme s'il l'avait toujours parlé. Soudain, trois hommes surgirent dans le jardin où ils étaient et tua sans vergogne l'homme, laissant le double de kaori, impuissante.  
  
Ryô se réveilla en sueurs, ne sachant quoi faire de ce cauchemar. Il prononça les paroles que la jeune femme lui avait dit, puis leur signification en japonais:  
  
« Je t'aime »  
  
Et commençant à réaliser que cette histoire sentait de plus en plus le réel, il se rendit compte que l'époux du double de Kaori, Catherina, c'était lui-même. 


	3. Perturbations

Chapitre 3: Perturbations.  
  
Le lendemain, kaori se réveilla et sentait vraiment bien. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. Elle entendait cette encore cette voix grave mais cette fois-ci, elle se retrouva dans une bulle de chaleur en entendant le son de cette voix. C'était comme si elle était attirée par elle.  
  
Elle n'attendit pas le réveil de Ryô pour aller voir s'il y avait des messages pour le travail. Malgré sa bonne humeur elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas encore reprit des forces et à un moment elle dut s'assoit pour souffler un peu. Puis elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit un magnifique jeune homme d'environ 28 ans, brun aux yeux bleus.  
  
« Vous allez bien mademoiselle? » demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.  
  
« cette voix... » pensa kaori.  
  
c'était effectivement la même voix quand dans ses rêves mais elle ne parlait pas le japonais. Dans ses rêves elle prononçait des phrases en italien que kaori comprenait à sa grande surprise. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'étonnait plus vu le nombre de fois où elle rêvait de ça. Elle se leva et fut comme hypnotisée par ce regard bleu azur. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez ce type mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait tellement bien à côté de lui.  
  
Pendant une bonne partie de la journée, Kaori fut introuvable. Ryô sachant ce qui pouvait arriver s'inquiéta mais finalement elle rentra vers 19 heures. Elle ne s'excusa même pas auprès de son partenaire pour son absence. C'était à peine si elle lui adressait la parole. Puis le téléphone sonna et Ryô décrocha:  
  
« saeba à l'appareil »  
  
« c'est moi babyface. »  
  
« Salut. »  
  
« Sympa l'accueil! Tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour les ancêtres Ryô!!!! »  
  
« Mais vous n'êtes pas un ancêtre! Vous avez encore toute la vigueur d'un homme de 60 ans! »  
  
« Et tu te crois drôle? Moi, à ta place, je ne rigolerais pas! Mon ami le linguiste m'a envoyé son mémoire sur ce Comte Villardi et on n'y apprend plein de trucs intéressants! »  
  
« Quels trucs? »  
  
« Notamment, que le premier vrai vampire, ce n'était pas Villardi mais celle qui croyait être son âme soeur. »  
  
« Hein? »  
  
« Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu as tout compris! Lui n'était qu'un type qui se croyait l'être. En tuant Catherina et en la « ressuscitant », il fit d'elle un vampire au sens strict du terme. Pour achever son plan, il lui fit boire son propre sang au point qu'elle en soit en manque. Selon cette même légende, son frère la tua juste après que le Comte Villardi eut bu de son sang. Il vécu pendant encore 30 ans avant d'être finalement tué.»  
  
« Attendez, si je vous suis bien, l'âme de Catherina serait un vampire? »  
  
« Oui et il se peut que l'âme de Villardi la recherche pour refaire de lui un vampire. Il a besoin d'elle. »  
  
« Comme si Kaori allait du jour au lendemain se transformer en vampire! » ironisa Ryô.  
  
« Et comment va-t-elle justement? »  
  
« Elle fait plein de cauchemar, elle ne mange pas beaucoup, elle est très pâle et fatiguée. »  
  
« Et bientôt, elle évitera la lumière du soleil et perdra sa langue natale. »  
  
« Admettons que cela arrive, que dois-je faire? Tuer kaori? »  
  
« Mais non triple idiot!!! Tu en serais incapable! C'est l'homme que tu dois tuer avant qu'il ne boive le sang de Kaori car quiconque boira son sang deviendra un vampire. »  
  
A cette phrase Ryô ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape. En fait, il n'était pas rassuré, loin de là. Il parla sans savoir si sa partenaire était encore près de lui ou pas. Il raccrocha et regarda autour de lui, personne. Il monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Kaori. Elle lui avait dit d'entrer sans se rendre compte de la tenue dans laquelle elle était. Elle portait une chemise trop grande pour elle. Elle chercha dans l'armoire de quoi s'habiller.  
  
« Tu sors? »  
  
« Oui, je vais dîner avec un ami. Je ne rentrerais pas tard. » dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.  
  
Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à cette phrase, Ryô la laissa. Il referma la porte et resta dos au mur à se souvenir de son rêve. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa chambre et Ryô crut défaillir devant le spectacle que lui offrait une Kaori plus démoniaque que Ange.  
  
Elle était de noire vêtue. Son teint en ressorti encore plus blême. Un rouge bordeaux sur les lèvres souligna le côté provocant et envoûtant de ses lèvres. Face à elle, Ryô eut l'impression de voir Catherina, la jeune femme qu'il avait vu en rêve. C'était sa femme dans son ancienne vie qu'il voyait en face de lui mais un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Son visage n'était pas éclairée pas la joie de vivre ou le bien être. Il était froid. Soudain, il finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, que toute cette histoire était réelle, et qu'il allait la perdre bientôt.  
  
Malgré tout, il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de partir, bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, il fit un pas puis deux et courut vers le salon. Il voulait l'arrêter, la ramener près de lui et lui dire ce qu'il cachait au fond de son coeur depuis tant d'années. Dans une vie précédente, il l'avait passionnément aimé mais le destin les avait cruellement séparés. Il n'était pas dit que ça se reproduirait.   
  
Il sortit de l'appartement aussitôt et partit à la recherche de Kaori. Il la retrouva dans une ruelle sombre et déserte de Harajuku. Elle attendait quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête vers la rue puis sur Kaori à nouveau mais plus personne. Elle s'était comme volatilisée. Il se résolut alors à rentrer sachant que toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à la retrouver.   
  
Il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'assoupit. Il fit un rêve. Il était là, au bord d'un lac et catherina était derrière lui.  
  
« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici? »  
  
« Je voulais te montrer ce lac et je voulais te parler. »  
  
« De quoi mon amour? » demanda catherina  
  
« Du comte Villardi. Méfies-toi de lui. Tout le monde pense qu'il est fou. »  
  
« Oui je sais mais il est courtois et très gentil avec moi. »  
  
« Je sais que c'est toi qu'il veut Catherina! »  
  
« Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais que toi et il l'a compris. Ne t'inquiètes pas autant pour moi, je suis grande maintenant. »  
  
« je sais mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Promets-moi que.... »  
  
Elle le coupa en posant son doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle se rapprocha doucement et l'embrassant avec une infinie douceur.  
  
« Je te le promets... »  
  
Ryô se réveilla. Ce n'était pas possible. Toute son ancienne vie se dévoilait dans ses rêves. Pourquoi maintenant? C'était comme si la phrase que Kaori avait prononcé dans ses rêves avait déverrouillé sa mémoire. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
  
Il devait retrouver sa kaori avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que le comte ne refasse de kaori la première vampire. Il ne fallait pas sinon il n'arrivait pas à la ramener. Soudain une image voila son regard. Il s'agissait d'une maison, grande, ancienne. Il avait déjà vu cette maison, en dehors de la ville. Il y avait la même.  
  
C'était là que se cachait le Comte et sa bien aimée. Il prit sa voiture et fonça. Quand il arriva il faisait nuit. C'était la pleine lune. Cette lune qui le narguait de sa blancheur. Il entra dans la propriété. Il fit quelques pas quand il se rendit compte qu'une jeune femme était assise et scrutait la lune. Elle portait une longue robe couleur bordeaux. Ryô s'approcha et découvrit le teint blafard de celle-ci. Ses cheveux avait poussés en quelques heures déjà. Ses traits avaient un peu changé mais c'était bien sa partenaire.  
  
Il s'approcha encore d'elle. Elle sentit alors sa présence et se tourna. La façon dont elle le regardait ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. 


	4. L'âme de Kaori

Chapitre 4 : L'âme de kaori  
  
Kaori se leva et posa une main sur la joue de Ryô. Il était comme paralysé par les yeux de celle qu'il aimait. Sans un mot échangé, elle l'embrassa. Il resta figé, encore incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne parvenait pas à lutter contre ce désir qui montait en lui. Ses souvenirs, son amour, tout déferlait en lui telle une rivière en furie. Puis elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et dans un sourire enjôleur elle descendit le long de sa joue pour arriver au cou de Ryô.   
  
Elle y déposa quelques baisers. Sa main droite remonta jusqu'à la base de sa nuque qu'elle tenait fermement. Ryô, instinctivement ferma les yeux ne parvenant plus à contrôler la frénésie de son coeur. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent.  
  
Kaori s'écarta de lui et un filet de sang coula le long du cou de Ryô. A la base, deux marques, des morsures. Il parvint à baisser les yeux pour se rendre compte que son propre sang coulait des lèvres de kaori. Elle le regarda dans un sourire démoniaque.  
  
Ryô se réveilla. C'était donc un rêve. Il avait fait un rêve dans un rêve. Et ce rêve révélait l'antagonisme de l'âme de kaori: innocence et froideur, pureté et noirceur, violence et douceur .  
  
Ce n'était pas un de ces rêves anodins. C'était un présage, un sombre présage. Ryô savait alors que s'il n'empêchait pas la transformation de Kaori, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour elle à part la....  
  
A cette idée son visage s'assombrit. Il n'avait donc plus le choix. Il ferait tout pour la ramener avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
Il tenta de se rappeler son rêve image par image. Il s'arrêta à la maison. Elle existait belle et bien. Il prit sa voiture et roula à toute allure vers cette demeure. Comme dans son rêve il y pénétra mais là, il n'y avait pas Kaori qui scrutait la lune.  
  
Il entra dans la demeure et fut surpris de n'y voir personne. Apparemment le Comte Villardi comptait trop sur le succès de son plan. Kaori était bel et bien là assise sur une chaise le regard complètement perdu. Tout autour d'elle il y avait des bougies noires. Plongé ainsi dans la pénombre, le visage de Kaori semblait encore plus blafard. Le teint d'une morte. Aux pieds de la chaise il y avait une large coupe de vin en argent. Juste au-dessus le bras de kaori d'où coulait du sang. Le Comte lui avait entaillé les veines. La coupe était presque pleine.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il jugea qu'il y avait suffisamment de sang et arrêta le saignement en bandant la plaie. Kaori n'avait même pas mal. D'ailleurs était-elle encore consciente. Apparemment l'esprit de Catherina avait pris de plus en plus de place dans le corps de la jeune femme. La proximité du Comte avait réveillé le démon en elle.  
  
Il leva le menton de la jeune femme, prononça une phrase en italien et lui fit boire son propre sang. Elle se laissa faire puis soudain saisit la coupe avec précipitation et but le reste comme si ça vie en dépendait. Le Comte fut ravie de voir que dans l'âme de la pure Catherina, se terrait encore le vampire. Il la regarda quelques instants attendant le bon moment.  
  
« Catherina »  
  
Instinctivement elle leva la tête et vit le Comte pencher la sienne pour lui offrir sa nuque. Elle s'approcha de lui et le mordit. Le Comte souffrait et il sentait ses forces s'évanouir à mesure qu'elle s'abreuvait de son sang mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager. Il savait qu'il devait passer par là pour devenir à son tour un mort vivant. Hélas la séance fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Ryô qui assistait avec effroi à la scène.  
  
Il avait peine à reconnaître sa douce partenaire. Devant lui il n'y avait plus que Catherina le vampire. Son comportement trahissait les écrits qui disaient qu'elle avait demandé à ce que l'on la tue, les vampires ne pouvant pas se suicider. Là elle était loin de vouloir disparaître.  
  
Le comte se retourna et décida de s'en prendre à Ryô et de le tuer comme il avait fait tuer le mari de Catherina. Il avait tout de suite vue l'âme de Ryô. Villardi se jeta sur lui mais Ryô parvint à 'esquiver l'attaque. Mais hélas, Villardi n'était plus tout à fait humain. Même si Cathérina fut interrompue, elle lui avait quand même donné les pouvoirs d'un vampire. Sa force n'avait pas d'égale et Ryô le découvrit à ses dépens. Il ne faisaient pas le poids face à un tel monstre. Même falcon ne faisait pas le poids. Il déchargea ses balles sur lui mais rien à faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire et il n'y avait rien dans la pièce pouvant lui transpercer le coeur. Pourtant à bout de forcé il parvint à l'assommer, s'offrant ainsi quelques instant de répit pour reprendre des forces et tenter de ramener l'âme de Kaori.  
  
Depuis le début la jeune femme assistait au combat. Au départ elle fut ravie de ce spectacle puis vient l'inquiétude et la peur. L'âme de Kaori se manifestait gageant toute ses forces pour reprendre le dessus. Mais elle aussi ne faisait pas le poids face à un démon. Ryô la regardait avec douceur et gentillesse. Son sourire répandait tant de chaleur.  
  
« Tu.... tu... ne peux plus rien pour... pour moi.... Sauves-toi Ryô.... »  
  
Il n'avait peine à croire à ces paroles. Mais devant le regard désemparé qu'elle affichait il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'essayer de lui transmettre son courage dans un sourire et un clin d'oeil. Il regarda le comte Villardi encore assommé puis regarda à nouveau Kaori.  
  
A ce moment précis le Comte attrapa Ryô et le fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'écrasa contre la seule armoire de la pièce. Le bruit du bois brisé cacha son cri de douleur. Une des planches brisées s'enfonça dans sa cuisse. Avec un courage exemplaire, il se releva et enleva le bout de bois morcelé. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa cuisse mais il s'en fichait presque, ne pensant qu'à sa partenaire.  
  
Le Comte revint à la charge et notre pauvre nettoyeur n'avait plus la force d'esquiver les coups beaucoup trop rapides de ce monstre. Il se retrouva une fois de plus projeter et il s'effondra contre le mur. La fatigue, les blessures l'avaient complètement anéanti. Malgré tout, il tenta de se lever une nouvelle fois comme pour narguer son adversaire mais ses jambes flanchèrent et il s'évanouit. 


	5. Retournement de situation

Chapitre 5 : Retournement de situation.  
  
Bon on arrive à la fin et je dois vous avouer que je suis assez contente de cette histoire. Certes ce n'est pas la plus longue ni la plus complexe et en plus elle sort du cadre de l'univers de City Hunter mais que voulez-vous je suis comme ça!  
  
Kaori ayant momentanément reprit le contrôle s'approcha de ryô mais le Comte la stoppa en se plaçant entre lui et elle. Kaori vit d'un mauvais oeil cet interruption.   
  
« Il est déjà mort ma douce Catherina. Termines ce que tu as commencé. »  
  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent et un sourire démoniaque peignait ses douces lèvres roses. Elle le mordit à nouveau et attrapa son cou pour le serrer de plus en plus. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage quand elle regarda juste devant elle le visage si paisible de son partenaire. Elle but le sang de Villardi. Elle le but encore et encore. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair maintenant à moitié morte du Comte.  
  
Elle but encore et encore jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Elle le tua. Paralysé il n'avait rien pu faire. Elle se détacha de lui. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sur son visage les séquelles de la frayeur étaient encore visibles.  
  
Et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'histoire Catherina et Kaori vivaient en harmonie dans le même corps. Voir l'homme de sa vie ainsi blessé avait changé la bête en elle. Catherina avait perdu son côté sombre mais hélas elle était toujours un vampire. La seule chose qui changeait c'était le fait de récupérer l'âme de Kaori. Un vampire avec une âme. Un pacte qui ne pouvait pas survivre.  
  
Elle se précipita vers ryô et sentit que son coeur ne battait plus. Il était au seuil de la mort. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher ça. Rien???  
  
Des images défilèrent devant les yeux de Kaori. Une voix l'appelait. Elle se retourna et se vit, elle, ou plutôt Catherina. Elle se leva et se retrouva face à elle.  
  
« Merci Kaori pour avoir sauvé mon âme. » dit catherina  
  
Elle regarda Ryô et fit un beau sourire.  
  
« Il est toujours aussi beau et courageux. Veilles bien sur lui Kaori.... »  
  
« Mais?? Comment faire? Il va bientôt mourir!! » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
« Tu as peut-être retrouvé ton âme Kaori mais tu es toujours un vampire ne l'oublies pas. Tu peux le sauver mais tu en connais le prix. »  
  
Kaori chercha dans ses souvenirs un moyen de le sauver et le trouva. Elle leva la tête pour voir son double et lui sourit.  
  
« je vois.... je suis prête à le faire. »  
  
Catherina tendit le bras en direction de l'homme et l'âme de son mari apparut. Kaori le regarda rejoindre sa femme. Il ressemblait tellement à Ryô.  
  
« Nous sommes enfin réunis ma belle. »  
  
« Oui » répondit simplement catherina.  
  
Il se tourna vers kaori pour ajouter.  
  
« Il t'aime autant que j'aime Catherina, ne l'oublie jamais Kaori. »  
  
« Oui, merci »  
  
Puis les deux âmes disparurent dans un merveilleux halo de lumière blanc. Kaori courut en direction de son partenaire dont la vie ne tenait plus que d'un fil. Elle le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle se mit à sourire et des perles transparentes roulaient le long de ses joues.  
  
« Pardonne-moi Ryô. »  
  
Elle s'approcha du cou du nettoyeur et ses dents pénétrèrent la chair. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes puis une fois finie elle le regarda à nouveau avant de se faire une profonde entaille au poignée gauche.  
  
Il était là l'unique moyen de le sauver. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne sa force. Elle devait se sacrifier pour lui. Kaori se mit à l'embrasser tendrement et Ryô ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit c'était sa douce partenaire.  
  
« ryô, tiens bois... »  
  
Elle lui tendit la fameuse coupe en argent dans lequel reposait une petite quantité de son sang. Sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, Ryô prit instinctivement la coupe et la but d'une traite. Mais quand il découvrit de quoi il s'agissait il était beaucoup trop tard. La présence de deux entités opposées dans un même corps affaiblissait le corps de Kaori. Et ce sacrifice, le don de sa force de vie achevait le travail. Ryô perdit connaissance une fois de plus. 


	6. Epilogue

Chapitre 6 : Epilogue  
  
Voilà la fin de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu!!! Faites le moi savoir avec vos reviews, merci!!!  
  
Quand Ryô se réveilla il était chez lui. Il se redressa sur son lit et découvrit qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, aucun bleu, aucune douleur. Avait-il rêvé cette histoire incroyable?  
  
Il regarda son réveil et vit avec surprise que deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Soudain, il fut pris d'un doute affreux.  
  
Kaori????  
  
Il se leva en vitesse et fit le tour de l'appartement. Vide... Personne...   
  
Il mit un pantalon et enfila sa veste. Il quitta son appartement sans plus attendre et se précipita vers le Cat's eyes. Durant le trajet il se remémora toute cette histoire et surtout la fin. Il avait bu son sang. Elle l'avait sauvé. Elle... elle... Rien qu'en passant à la fin funeste de kaori, il sentit son coeur se soulever de colère et de culpabilité. Pour la première fois, il s'était senti impuissant. Pour la première fois il avait vu la situation échapper à son contrôle. Tous les événements se précipitaient. Il avait l'impression de les vivre hors de son corps, tel un spectateur impuissant et fou de rage.  
  
Il s'était fait une promesse et pour la première fois il ne l'avait pas tenu. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Alors pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, il espérait que ce ne fut qu'un rêve, que dis-je un horrible cauchemar.  
  
Il parvint au cat's eyes mais découvrit avec surprise que celui-ci était fermé. Mais où étaient-ils tous? Il retourna sur ses pas pour chercher Mick. Mais devant la porte de son appartement il découvrit que le couple n'était pas là non plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Etait-ce encore un de ces cauchemars??  
  
D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait croisé personne dans les rues. La ville entière était déserte. Il n'y avait plus que lui à errer comme une âme en proie à l'oubli. Il connaissait la solitude et le froid qu'elle engendre dans le coeur des hommes. Même s'il était entouré, Ryô restait un solitaire qui s'enfermait dans son monde, ne dévoilant qu'en de très rares fois les ombres de son passé tortueux. Il n'avait jamais vu à quel point cette solitude le rongeait. Pour la première fois il était complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus où aller. Et là, il se rendit compte des effets miraculeux de la présence de Kaori auprès de lui. Cette jeune femme, forte, courageuse, généreuse avait insufflé à sa vie une nouvelle voie. Il n'avait plus de raison d'être seul.  
  
Mais hélas cette solitude n'avait pas complètement disparu et maintenant se voyant complètement paumé dans un monde désert il savait pourquoi. Il y avait encore un fossé entre eux deux. Fossé qu'il avait lui-même creusé tout au long de ces années. Et plus le temps passait plus ce fossé s'agrandissait. Avec le temps la complicité entre eux deux s'était renforcée et leur confiance mutuelle aussi mais malgré tout, il y avait ce fossé du silence, des non dits, des demi vérités et de la souffrance qu'ils engendraient dans le coeur de la jeune femme.  
  
Ryô regarda ses doigts se crisper. Il prononça le prénom de kaori avec une voix quasi éteinte.   
  
« kaori... où es-tu?........ où es-tu? KAORI!!!! » hurla-t'il à la fin.  
  
Tout à coup, une voix retentit. Ryô tenta de savoir d'où elle provenait mais impossible de la localiser avec précision.  
  
« Ryô.... ryô »  
  
Cette voix, c'était celle de sa partenaire. L'entendre réveilla en lui un soulagement et une joie hors du commun. Puis une silhouette se dessina devant lui. Cette silhouette il la connaissait par coeur. Il courut dans la direction de celle-ci et soudainement il fut entouré d'un halo lumineux.  
  
Les rayons du soleil éclairaient la chambre de ryô et le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il tourna la tête et vit sa partenaire sous le chambranle de la porte. Elle le regardait avec une colère non dissimulée.  
  
« Mais tu vas te réveiller à la fin???? » hurla-t-elle  
  
Le regard paumé de ryô ne fit pas démordre sa partenaire qui l'assomma avec un bon coup de massue. Une fois partie, Ryô chercha son réveil et vit qu'une seule nuit avait passé. Il passa une main sur son visage pour se réveiller.   
  
« Un cauchemar... juste un autre cauchemar.. » dit-il en riant jaune.  
  
Mais là c'était le cauchemar de trop. Tout ce qu'il renfermait en lui avait un seul point commun: Kaori et ses sentiments. Les doutes sur son avenir, la peur de la perdre, la peur de se fondre en elle, la peur de se dévoiler, de la plonger dans ce monde... ça avait pris des proportions énormes. C'était un poids dont il devait se débarrasser au plus vite.  
  
Il descendit dans la cuisine. Devant lui se tenait kaori, fidèle à elle-même. Elle préparait le repas. Il s'attarda un peu, la détaillant. Cette nuit, il avait rêvé qu'il la perdait, qu'il se retrouvait seul... Ces sensations étaient trop horribles pour vouloir les vivre. Alors il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa par la taille et la fit pivoter.  
  
Bien sûr kaori ne comprit ce qui se passait. Ryô passa une main sur sa joue et doucement ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de la jeune femme. Kaori n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que son désir le plus cher se réalisait à l'instant même.  
  
Il se détacha d'elle.  
  
« Kaori.... »  
  
Elle scruta ses yeux pour y lire de l'amour. Prise par la peur de voir s'échapper ce si précieux moment de bonheur elle prit l'initiative du deuxième baiser.  
  
Kaori ne sut jamais pourquoi Ryô avait fait ce pas décisif. Elle s'en fichait d'ailleurs. Je vous ai narré cette histoire alors que je n'en avais pas vraiment le droit. Alors surtout gardez-là pour vous. Ryô ne me pardonnerait jamais s'il apprenait que je n'ai pas su tenir ma langue. 


End file.
